


Patience and Planning

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Pining, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Potter has had his eye on Scorpius Malfoy for a while. Now finally when Scorpius is of age, he’s allowing himself to have some fun. It’s all about utilising the Disillusionment Charms for Scorpius and the Invisibility Cloak for Harry, and the late night rendezvous with his favourite student embark. </p><p>This morning, Scorpius is sleeping in while the Professor heads off to teach a class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience and Planning

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Thanks to my beta josephinestone for the help with the summary. Dear hogwartsvixxxen, I hope you like what I did with your prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment here, or [comment on Livejournal.](http://hp-darkages.livejournal.com/5955.html)


End file.
